he muerto,te mate,pero,te amo
by ale.23
Summary: ¡¿PORQUE!/¡lo he decidido!/¡este seria el dia en que me iba confesar!¡¿porque tenia que ser hoy!/¡hoy me voy a confesar!/¡¿porque te tuve que asesinar!/voy a morir...lo se/ "Te amo"
1. Te he matado,sin ti no soy nadie

**Punto de vista de Brick:**

Su respiración se encontraba agitada,sus ojos estaban rojos mientras que se llenaban de lagrimas nuevamente llevo su mano hasta su corazón,

"¿porque...?¡¿porque?!"

lagrimas no dejaban de caer por sus ojos,

sus rodillas se flecionaron haciendo que cayera al suelo,

"¡¿PORQUE?!"

no tenia sentido,

nada ya tenia sentido...ya que no estaba 'ella' ahí,

sus manos ahora se encontraban teñidas de rojo,

ah...lo recordaba,

el la mato.

Jalo de su gorra roja como la sangre que teñía ahora sus manos,

¿porque...?

¿porque?

porque...¡¿tenia que ser justo hoy?!

¡¿PORQUE?!

Este era el día en se le iba a confesar,

sabia desde hace tiempo sus sentimientos pero no se atrevía a reconocerlo,

el lo sabia,

el...se enamoro.

Lo que empezó como odio se convirtió en amor,pero...

ahora era demasiado tarde...pues la había matado,

Y no había vuelta atrás.

"¡Yo...! ¡Te amo!"

"¿porque...? ¿porque te tuve que asesinar...?"

miro el cuchillo que tenia en sus manos,lo dirigió hacia el y...

*thump*

Un nuevo charco se formo...rojo como los ojos de aquel chico que murió, aunque seguramente ya estaba muerto,

porque sin ella...no era nadie.

* * *

><p><strong>He, este sera un fic desde el punto de vista de los dos o sea: Momoko y Brick :3<strong>

**creo que me inspire demasiado...hehe,creo que me van mejor los de matanza *-***

**bn en fin...¿les gusto?¿likes?¿reviews? :D **


	2. Me has asesinado, pero aun te amo

**Punto de vista de la niña:**

¡lo habia decidido...! ¡este seria el día!

levanto un puño levantado y saco una sonrisa,

finalmente...¡me confesare!

al principio lo detestaba pero...

su timbre empezó a sonar,sacándola de sus pensamientos,rápidamente se puso sus pantuflas en forma de gato y bajo las escaleras gritando un alegre

"¡ya voy~!"

Para su sorpresa un chico con ojos de color rojos se encontraba parado detrás de su puerta,su rostro se adornaba con una sonrisa

"Yo."dijo mientras pasaba

El odio se convirtió en amor.

"¡al fin llegas!"hice un pequeño puchero para luego soltar una risita

"¿que esperabas? he venido a pie"

Brick. Ese era su nombre...ese es el chico del cual me enamore y...

"ja,como si estuviera tan-...lejos" paro en seco,mientras mis ojos se vuelven un poco mas gran de los normal,

un cuchillo,se encajo y de este empezó a caer gotas de sangre,

Miro la cara del responsable

"Brick..."

su cara estaba aterrorizada y una lagrima caía por su rostro,

lo estaban controlando,

**Him.**

fue la primera persona que se me ocurrio,sabia que algun dia trataria de hacer algo similar pero...no crei que fuera a utilizarlo a el...

aunque en estos momentos no era para pensar en eso,

el chico que esta enfrente de mi esta aun mas aterrorizado que yo...

sonreí, mientras murmuraba un "no te preocupes" y acariciaba su rostro,

**Frio.**

Cada vez sentía mas frío,

mi vista también se nublaba...sabia que no me quedaba mucho,

pronto moriría...lo sabia.

Pero lo había decidido...ese día se confesaría.

Con el cuchillo a un clavado tomo el rostro del joven y le planto un beso en los labios...mientras en un susurro dijo

"Te amo..." y con eso cerro los ojos.

Asi es,Brick. El chico es por el cual se enamoro y por la causa por la cual ella...

muriera.

Una sonrisa cruzo por el rostro de la joven realmente...estaba completamente enamorada de el.

* * *

><p><strong>holis~<strong>

**otra vez yo,hehe~ :P**

**bn ¡gracias por los reviews!**

**Cuando los lei estaba como *-***

**XD**

**Sweat Blueberry:** owo ¡suena bien!:D el problema es q no tengo casi imaginacion :P pero,seria bueno intentarlo...¡lo intentare! pero no prometo nada ¿vale?:D hoho~ ¡Romeo y Julieta! es demasiado ¿trajica no crees? ¡pobreeees! ¡no debian morir! casi me da ganas de tomar su libro y cambiar el final como: ¡julieta~! ¡Rommmeooo~!¡casemonos~!¡si~! **-6 meses despues~-** "¡aun no entiendo porque rayos batalle mucho solo para casarme contigo! ¡no lavas,ni cocinas!¡eres un flojo! ¡¿por ti iba morir?! ¡que rayos te sucedio! antes eras todo un galan...haa,extraño esos dias,¡no como los de ahora!"dijo julieta "mi amor no te enojes...porfavor calmate" dice romeo "¡¿y me pides que me calme?! ¡como te atreves!" XD o algo asi XD

**irrii: **¡Yo tambien queria saber! *-* el problema es q era mi historia u.u asi que lo tenia que escribir yo :P ¡se me ocurrio todo exepto porq rayos la quiso matar! o.o ironico ¿no?

y asi como esta en la historia es como sucedio en la vida real,el primero que se me ocurrio fue Him lll-_-U que poca imaginacion tengo...pero antes estaba asi como

"¡rayos!¡¿porque rayos la mato?! quiero saber porque la mato,no se me ocurre como...¡espera! ¡yo lo escribi! ¡lo deberia saber yo! ¡rayos! ¡¿quien?!" lll^^ hehe~ :P fue un poco dificil U^^

**¬3¬** aunque no me han puesto muchos reviews...porfa reviewnme o si no me sentire super mega mal lllu.u aunque gracias por lo que lo hicieron :3

asi que...¿likes?¿reviews? ¿porfa? ¿*-*?

¡ah!...si hay dudas porfa hagamelo saber ¿vale? (¡casi se me olvida!que olvidadiza soy lllT.T)


	3. Normal Pov? un poco de Him

**Normal Pov:**

**Him** estaba molesto desde que esas 'mocosas' lo derrotaron los demás lo han tratado como una 'basura' y para empeorar las cosas los Rowdyruff boys Z se hicieron amigos de _ellas. _Pero esto no se quedaría así..no,no...una sonrisa apareció por la cara de aquel villano...el se vengaría,si lo haría. Y que mejor que empezar con los lideres...soltó una risa malvada.

"realmente quiero ver esto" dijo por ultimo y con eso desapareció en una nube de humo,

**roja**.

Brick se encontraba caminando por las calles,estaba un poco cansado pero no lo demostraba después de todo no se puede mostrar débil pues es el líder.

suspiro,

"¿porque rayos tiene que estar tan lejos...?"dijo un poco molesto para luego soltar otro suspiro "bueno,no importa..no dejare que nada me afecte,porque hoy es un día importante" dijo para si mismo y sonrió,

si...este seria el dia.

"con que 'importante',¿huh?" dijo Him para si mismo y nuevamente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro "¡este dia sera muy divertido!"

nuevamente una nube de humo rojo apareció y con el desaparecido Him.

Mientras tanto Momoko se encontraba feliz, mientras hacia varias poses que Him no comprendía,

así es, ahora se encontraba dentro de la casa de la chica,

aunque Him no sabia exactamente porque ella estaba tan feliz,pero continuo observándola,

cualquier cosa que sea,lo arruinaría.

"_ding,dong~_" dijo Him con una sonrisa mientras oía el timbre sonar

"¡Ya voy~!"escucho decir a la chica con una sonrisa

"¿conque lejos,eh? al parecer no tardaste tanto,has llegado justo a tiempo..."dijo mientra veía como abrían la puerta y detrás de ella apareció Brick

'ya casi...¡es hora del show!' pensó Him para sus adentros

"Yo."dijo Brick mientras pasaba

"¡Al fin llegas!" dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero para luego soltar una risita

"¿que esperas? he venido a pie"

'thump' Brick sintió algo en su pecho,algo extraño miro su mano derecha y en esta tenia un cuchillo,

abrió los ojos,

'¿desde cuando el...-?' lo que sucedió después lo sorprendió aun mas el cuchillo que llevaba en su mano ahora se dirijia hacia Momoko,

lagrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos,

"ja,como si estuviera tan-...lejos" paro en seco,mientras observaba el cuchillo,que ahora tenia clavado por el cual caian gotas de sangre,

'¿que sucedia,ahí...? ¡Ya nada tenia sentido!'

como le encantaba ver esto, la cara atterrozada de Brick y la cara sorprendida de Momoko

que mejor venganza que apuñalar a la persona que amas o mejor ser apuñalado por la persona que amas,

esto era simplemente maravilloso,

así es, el causante de tal tragedia era Him.

Momoko tenia razón...,

Him fue la mente siniestra detrás de tan horrible escenarios.

Todo...fue culpa de **Him**.

Y ese mismo villano no se arrepentía de nada,aun cuando lo atraparon nunca cambio de opinión para el esto fue un...

**'grandioso...show**'.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno..mas que un 'normal pov' es mas desde punto de vista de 'Him' la verdad es que se me hacia que no explicaba 'como' y 'porque' lo controlo asi que termine haciendolo casi basicamente de su punto de vista U^^ lo siento,Blueberry no fue exactamente un normal pov :P <strong>

**oh,porcierto,gracias por lo reviews~! en especial a ti,iriis ;) es el segundo review que me haces :D *-***

** no me importaria si me quisieran escribir mas...*-* para nada.**

**bn, ¿les gusto? ¿reviews? ¿likes? :D**


End file.
